This invention relates to a an electrician's tool for pulling a fish tape through conduit. In the course of installing electrical wires in conduit, it is customary for an electrician first to pass an elongated, stiffly-flexible line called a fish tape through the conduit. The lead end of the wire is then fastened to the end of the fish tape and the tape is retracted to pull the wire forwardly through the conduit.
Fish tapes are made of various materials. Steel ribbon tapes, wire-wound tapes and nylon-sheathed fiberglass tapes are known types. Whatever material is used, a common problem is finding a way to grip and pull the fish tape firmly and without damage to either the electrician's hands or the fish tape. Examples of prior art pulling tools are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Ehrens 3,763,722, Lopes 4,746,099 and Lopes 5,022,633. These tools suffer from the disadvantage of concentrating the clamping force in a small area of the fish tape, risking damage to the tape in the contact zone. Other tools exhibit difficulties in manipulating the clamping action. Still others cannot be gripped with two hands so the pulling force is limited. The present invention is intended to address these problems.